The glycemic response to modified corn starch has continued to show a diminished response when compared with the unmodified starch. The beneficial effect of maintaining a normal blood glucose, be it with corn starch administration or nasogastric drip, continues to be positive. At this point the "protective" effect of corn starch and/or nasogastric carbohydrate/administration is best followed in the renal disease associated with GSD.